Development of efficient synthetic approaches to the production of co-valently bonded arrays of porphyrins. The aims of this project are to gain information about the light gathering properties of chlorophyll antennae, in order to analyze the process by which molecules like chlorophyll absorb light and convert the energy into chemical reactions. The project has an another long-term goal, the development of molecular electronics. Mass spectrometry is absolutely key in assessing the success of chemical syntheses of these complex arrays of porphyrins.